The Bunny and The Magician
by gpudd1997
Summary: Di sini, Hinata hanyalah seekor kelinci penjaja permen yang sangat mata duitan, sementara Naruto adalah pesulap yang selalu memberinya uang. - HARD LEMON -


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **2018**

 **The Bunny and The Magician  
**

**Chapter 1: Pendamba Uang dan Pendamba Kawin**

 _gpudd.1997_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto. 32 tahun. Tinggi, berkulit cokelat, rambut kuning, mata biru. Seorang pesulap.

Hinata. 20 tahun. Wajah imut, payudara besar, rambut panjang, mata lebar. Seorang penjual permen stik.

Sekiranya mereka sering bertemu di karnaval ini. Di sebuah tenda sirkus. Buka tiap malam dengan berbagai pertunjukkan menarik. Atraksi ekstrem, lotre mistis, layanan ramal seharga dua dolar tiap kali main. Judi kartu. Komedi putar. Dan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu hiburan malam ini buka adalah penampilan sekelompok kucing yang bernyanyi sambil menari.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?" Tangan Naruto yang berbungkuskan sarung putih bergerak menopang dagu. Pria itu tatap gadis di hadapannya dengan sinis. Seringai liar muncul.

Hinata menegakkan tulang punggung. "Umm~! Tidak! Itu terlalu merugikan aku!"

"Kau tak bakal rugi, sungguh…."

"Aku tak bisa kau tipu!" tukas gadis itu lagi dengan nada manja.

Telinga Naruto menyambut kalimat tersebut sebagai pengiyaan yang malu-malu. Dari tempat duduknya, ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Ia pandang kedua mata si penjaja permen secara dekat. Terus saja keras kepala, meski berulang kali lawannya meneleng. Naruto dekati dari kiri, Hinata ke kanan. Naruto pindah ke kanan, Hinata ke kiri.

Maka untuk menyikapi itu, selanjutnya Naruto lilitkan lengan ke pinggang si gadis. Hangat. Memang sedari tadi harusnya perempuan manis itu dipeluk. Diendus-endus. Dicium halus-halus. Bau badan Hinata yang kekanakan selalu membuat Naruto senang. Sungguh patut dikasihi.

"Kenapa, sih? Cuma semalam saja," ujar Naruto. Jemarinya mencubit gemas pipi Hinata.

"Tidak mau~! Kecuali kau turuti syarat yang sudah kuberikan tadi." Hinata merongrong begitu amat. Sampai memerah dahi Naruto. "Upahku harus dikalikan tiga kali lipat."

"Itu terlalu banyak, sayangku. Sungguh banyak. Aku tak punya uang."

"Aku benci padamu!"

Hinata mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ia tibankan kemudian tubuhnya yang montok ke atas perut lelaki tersebut. Kuping kelincinya bergerak-gerak kecil tanda merajuk. Saking dongkol membuat Hinata ingin meledak. Naruto ia pukul-pukul. Naruto ia tendang-tendang. Tetapi Naruto tak membalas. Termaklumi dari lama begininya sifat Hinata. Malahan ia meringis. Dari dulu, Naruto sudah masokis.

Dari luar, tenda sulap yang menaungi mereka berkedap-kedip. Bayangan Naruto yang terbaring di atas tanah nampak nyata bersama siluet tubuh seksi Hinata. Kepala berambut panjang. Pinggang ramping. Pinggul sedemikian. Dua bola besar yang dikocok udara.

"Oh, Naruto~! Aku ingin uang~~!"

"Aku tak punya uang."

"Jika begitu, dagangkanlah permenku!"

"Tidak, aku pesulap. Berjualan itu tugasmu."

"Aku benci padamu!"

"Aku cinta padamu."

"Dasar hidung belang!"

"Berhenti Hinata…. Kau memperkosaku."

"Beri aku uang!"

Hinata menukikkan bibirnya ke atas bibir Naruto. Dikecup oleh wanita itu pendek-pendek bibir sang pesulap. Kemudian untuk meneruskan, ia gigit-gigit. Mulut Naruto ditelesaknya masuk dengan lidah. Gigi dibentur sengaja. Ujung hidung berebut daerah. Begitu melulu sampai benang liur terbentuk. Hinata makin pusing.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menerjangnya. Kini ganti Hinata yang tertindih. Bokongnya bergoyang-goyang. Naruto menumbuk selangkangan gadis itu terlalu keras. Tetapi Hinata rasa sungguh enak. Naruto jantan. Besar dan panjang.

"Aku jadi ingin mengawinimu," gumam lelaki itu. "Mari kawin."

"Kita sudah kawin berkali-kali," Hinata melenguh.

"Berapa kali?"

"356."

"Tiap hari dalam setahun?"

Sembari mencumbui kelincinya, Naruto buka lebar-lebar telinga. Desahan-desahan manja memenuhi ruangan. Hinata memang peruntuh iman, penyulut nafsu. Sedang gelar Naruto sebagai pecinta wanita sama sekali tak membantu. Entah berapa kali digagahinya gadis itu, menggauli penuh cinta merah hati.

Seharusnya sekarang mereka sudah mempunyai anak. Tetapi tidak, tidak bisa. Selama kaki belum keluar dari lingkaran karnaval hitam ini, Hinata tidak bakal hamil. Sesering apapun mereka bersetubuh. Di sini mereka bukan manusia. Makhluk misterius saja. Percampuran jiwa dengan roh alam hutan sebelah.

"Ohh…! Beri aku uang, Narutooohh!" Hinata melolong panjang. Merah telah wajahnya. Naruto jilati poninya.

"Mmmhh…." Naruto kelewat sedang nikmat. "Apapun aku berikan untukmu."

Tangan Naruto merengkuh pinggang Hinata. Ia gendong perempuannya menuju meja dekat dinding. Menempel kemudian kulit pantat Hinata di permukaannya. Kalian tahu, sebenarnya dari tadi Hinata sudah tak pakai baju. Hanya bra hitam, celana dalam, serta telinga kelinci yang panjang. Bahkan sepatu hak tinggi pun tidak.

Naruto tersenyum-senyum. Muka sensual Hinata memuaskan matanya. Deru napas yang wangi. Bibir merah merekah. Memang bukan Hinata bila tidak cantik. Dia seksi dan montok. Naruto suka. Naruto suka yang cantik-cantik. Juga bola besar itu. Tertarik spontan perhatian lelaki itu kepadanya.

Pernah suatu kali Naruto sesap di bagian puting. Ada air yang mengalir keluar. Putih encer. Itu susu. Susu si kelinci penjaja permen stik, Hinata. Naruto penasaran, berapa banyak Hinata mempunyai itu? Rasanya menggairahkan. Seperti si pemilik, air tersebut kelihatannya juga manja. Ya, seluruh bagian tubuh Hinata memang manja. Kekanakan. Lagi-lagi Naruto tertawan.

"Oh, manisnya kau, sayang." Naruto bersenandung senang. "Mau kau kawin sekali lagi denganku?"

Hinata menggeliat-geliat. Tubuhnya dihimpit bahu Naruto ke tembok. Tiada berdaya pastilah ia. "Tidak!" balasnya berusaha tegas. "Sebelum kau beri aku uang."

"Janganlah malu-malu. Untuk apa kau mau uang? Tidak ada gunanya selama kau masih di sini."

"Ah~~! Pokoknya aku mau uang!" Hinata menggesek-gesekkan payudaranya ke dada rata Naruto. Sontak saja Naruto melenguh. Ia menikmati kemanjaan si kekasih.

Naruto pegang pucuk kepala Hinata. Dimasukkannya telunjuk ke dalam lubang telinga kelinci si wanita. Reflek Hinata menjerit nyaring. Tetapi lantas muncul selembar uang ketika Naruto menarik keluar jari. Satu dolar. Naruto gunakan kebisaannya bersulap.

"Ah!" Hinata memekik senang dengan mata yang hijau selepas Naruto kibaskan duit itu depan mukanya.

"Satu dolar, sayang."

Si perempuan dengan rakus menyambar uang tersebut. "Beri aku lagi!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Ayolah, Naruto~~!" Tangan Hinata bergerak ke belakang punggung. Ia lepas kaitan bra yang menyangga buah dadanya, kemudian mengalungkan benda tersebut ke leher Naruto.

Naruto tertawa. Ia nikmati besarnya payudara Hinata. Bergoyang-goyang. Tambah senang lagi tatkala si perempuan menabrakkannya ke mulut. Mulut dia, si Naruto. Hinata meminta-meminta begini amat. Mungkin karena tahu Naruto cinta buah dadanya, makanya ia berperilaku demikian. Tapi memang benar. Tak ada yang salah dari itu. Naruto memang pecinta dua bukit Hinata.

"Oh, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkanku ketimbang saat mengawinimu, sayang. Sayangku."

Naruto meremas-remas payudara Hinata. Penuh terasa di tangan. Kenyal pula. Licin karena keringat. Lalu Naruto kecup-kecup. Selang beberapa detik, lelaki itu kulum kembali si puting seperti hari kemarin. Disedot oleh Naruto bulatan daging menyerupai baso itu. Wanginya harum bukan kepalang. Hinata telah tawarkan kepada Naruto suatu keindahan yang mewajibkannya tunduk mengikuti alur.

Masih terkalung kutang dada Hinata di leher. Ketika sampai pada puncaknya, lelaki itu mengeluarkan lidah. Naruto jilati seluruh permukaan payudara Hinata- memberinya tanda cinta bonus liur. Harus diketahui bahwa sejak ia mencumbu gunung si kelinci, tangan sang pesulap tidak sedang menganggur. Mereka bervakansi- menowel-nowel pantat sintal lawan bercintanya.

"Mana uangku?" Mendadak suara Hinata menyela lagi. Perempuan itu tarik dadanya dari mulut si lelaki. Murunglah muka Naruto akibatnya.

"Ah, ayolah… aku masih ingin mencium mereka…," sahut Naruto.

"Aku mau uang!" Hinata mendorong bahu kekasihnya. Ia marah, sebab keserakahannya masih belum dituruti.

Hinata berlari dari kungkungan Naruto, melesat masuk ke bawah meja. Bagian atas tubuhnya sudah merah-merah tak tertutupi. Sebelum lenyap, Naruto sempatkan dapatkan kemanjaan payudara Hinata. Memantul-mantul. Dibuatnya kepala Naruto gatal. Padahal Naruto benar-benar sudah sakit. Tangannya gemetaran, ingin dibelai kulit mulus pedagang permen stik. Naruto ingin dihimpit. Mengapa Hinata sangat mata duitan?

"Hinata!"

Ketika Naruto longokkan kepala ke bawah meja, ditemuinya pantat bulat Hinata. Rupanya ia sedang menungging. Lucu betul. Segera, Naruto tepuk-tepuk bokong padat itu. Dielus-elus. Dicubit hingga empunya meringkik. Mampu mampir sebentar bahkan bibir Naruto di belahan kaki Hinata yang terbungkus celana dalam. Ia jilat-jilat celana dalam wanita itu selaiknya menjilat es krim.

Makin parah ringkikan Hinata. Ditubruknya keras muka Naruto dengan pantat, lalu melarikan diri lagi ke tempat lain. Sementara yang ditabrak hanya mengusap-ngusap hidung. Nyaris patah tulang indera penciumnya.

Ke mana lagi si kelinci?

"Naruto~, aku mau uang~!"

Erotis. Ternyata Hinata merayap ke dinding, menempelkan payudaranya di sana berikut kedua telapak tangan. Wajah sayunya menghadap samping, melirik sang kekasih. Merah-merah, menawarkan diri untuk dijilati. Dan astaga, dari dulu mungkin Naruto tak bisa pungkiri… betapa indah itu pantat! Celana dalam hitam terjepit di antaranya, memberi kesan nakal.

Naruto tertawa kencang kembali. Kelaki-lakiannya menyebar hingga ujung jari. Kepalanya pusing sudah. Hinata memang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya bernafsu.

"Hinata, mengapa nakal begitu?"

Pria itu merogoh saku di dada. Terambil olehnya sehelai kain putih yang ketika dibuka ternyata cukup lebar. Naruto lalu buang kain itu ke lantai. Tiba-tiba saja, seperti muncul sesuatu di bawah tutupan. Menggunung, membuat kain tersebut naik ke puncak.

Hinata mengerjap. Apa itu?

"Untuk kelinci yang kusayang, kuhadiahkan untukmu sekian uang." Naruto lantas menarik kain putih tersebut, menampakkan segunduk uang kertas lengkap dengan koin-koinnya. Lagi-lagi mata Hinata hijau.

"Oh!" Hinata berlari menghampiri uangnya. Semacam petani panen, Hinata memunguti helaian itu satu-satu cepat.

Bisa dibilang Hinata adalah kelinci paling mata duitan di antara seluruh kelinci-kelinci lainnya di karnaval malam ini. Paling seksi juga. Paling manja juga. Paling cantik, dan paling-paling. Paling dicinta Naruto.

"Sekarang kau sudah bisa diam?" Tangan Naruto bergerak ke ujung kepala Hinata.

Hinata mendongak. "Diam untuk apa?"

"Untuk kukawini."

Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto menjatuhkan dadanya ke atas punggung Hinata. Mereka tengkurap beralaskan uang-uang. Pria itu remat-remat telinga kelinci sang kekasih hingga melenguh-lenguh. Kiranya itu bagian paling sensitif setelah buah dada dan selangkangan. Ya, memang. Buktinya Hinata mendesah.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto."

Selepas ucapan itu, yang terjadi di antara mereka adalah kegiatan sodok-menyodok. Agak menakutkan menyadari bahwa mereka kawin dengan posisi begitu: Hinata menggenggam lembaran uang dengan rakus, dan Naruto yang masih berkerlap-kelip pakaian atasnya. Ini percintaan yang didominasi nafsu. Gairah, jika bisa dilihat, pasti merupakan hawa paling kentara yang menguar di dalam salah satu tenda karnaval itu. Panas. Memuai tongkat.

Hinata melolong. Saking nikmat mungkin, lengannya sampai gemetar lemah. Di luar tenda, bunyi lagu komidi putar terus bersahutan dengan bel lotre lempar, lonceng pukul palu, kora-kora, dan yang lain-lain yang mengeluarkan suara.

Inilah kisah tentang si kelinci penjaja permen dan seorang pesulap. Hinata dan Naruto. Dua orang yang tanpa sengaja terjerat birahi ketika terompet karnaval malam menyalakan tenda-tenda. Kisah tentang cinta dan nafsu saja. Kisah tentang keabsurdan, kegilaan, dan kesintingan tanpa ditemukan akal sehat di dalamnya.


End file.
